Benutzer Diskussion:JP-IvanSinclair
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Quellen Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass der Quellenabschnitt am Ende eines Artikels keine Auflistung von "Auftritten" ist, wie in der Wookieepedia. Sondern es sind die Quellen, welche zum Schreiben des Artikels verwendet worden sind. Deswegen würde ich erst ganz sicher gehen, ob beim AT-RT Artikel, wo du eine Quelle entfernt bzw. du welche zugefügt hast, der Text nun wirklich noch stimmt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:13, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Danke für den Hinweis, ist ja eigentlich auch nur logisch bei dem Wort "Quelle", da hätte ich auch früher drauf kommen können. Und der Text vom AT-RT dürfte stimmen, aus Besessen wird darin nichts erwähnt, wo er soweit ich das gesehen habe auch nicht vorkommt. Noch eine Frage, wie kann ich auf unterschiedliche Diskussionen antworten? Ivan Sinclair 14:38, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Dennoch soltle man bedenken, dass andere Sachverhalte durchaus mit dieser Quelle belegt worden sein können, was in diesem Fall nicht zwingend zutreffen muss. Was meinst du nun aber genau mit auf unterschiedliche Diskussionen antworten? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:40, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass Besessen als Quelle für die aufgeführte Schlacht von Boz Pity benutzt wurde, aber dort waren nur Klonsoldaten zu sehen und keine ihrer Fahrzeuge, zumindest nicht auf dem Boden. Und mit den Diskussionen meine ich, dass ich ja einerseits auf die Begrüßung von Darth Vader 94 antworten könnte, oder aber auf deine Diskussion über Quellen. Aber ich glaube, das weiß ich jetzt auch. Ivan Sinclair 14:49, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Du musst dann einfach nur auf bearbeiten klicken Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:01, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Alles klar, danke. Ivan Sinclair 16:07, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Richtig Bilder hochladen Hallo IvanSinclair, Vielen Dank für deine kürzlich hochgeladen Bilder. jedoch muss ich dir mitteilen, dass die Vorlage:Hochladen nicht korrekt ausgefüllt worden ist und das ein Grund zum löschen ist. Damit das nicht wieder passiert, und das jemand das korrigieren muss, bitte ich dich die Vorlage korrekt auszufüllen. Ein Beispiel wäre hierzu: oder für Logos von Realen Städten/Ländern |Quelle=Die Quelle |Kategorien=Beschreibe was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, mithilfe der Kategorien. z.B Kategorie:Bilder von Anakin Skywalker }} Um mehr Informationen bezüglich Lizenzen siehe Vorlage:Hochladen. Für mehr Informationen zu Quellen siehe hier. Ich hoffe noch auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit von uns beiden ''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:47, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Soweit ich das sehe habe ich ja eigentlich nur keine Links gesetzt und keine Kategorie angegeben, weshalb ich auch direkt eine Frage habe. Muss zwangsweise eine Kategorie angegeben werden? Und auf die weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit (Ich sehe ja, wie eifrig du meiner Änderungen verbesserst) hoffe ich natürlich auch. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:53, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja, aber wie du oben siehst ist das ganze eigentlich ganz einfach... Ich hätte mal ne Frage deinerseits, das heir ist meine erste erstellte Vorlage. Könntest du mir dazu (morgen oder so) ein Feedback geben? --'''Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim 22:56, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Auch immer nützlich ist Spezial:Kategorien, da sind nämlich alle existierenden aufgelistet. Pandora Diskussion 22:59, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich möchte dich noch bitten, für die Bilder bitte auch immer deutsche Bezeichnungen zu verwenden. Gerne kannst du dich der Wookieepedia als Quelle bedienen, doch ist eine Umbenennung angebrachter. Bel Iblis 14:59, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Gerne, mir lagen da englische Namen einfach mehr, werd ich in Zukunft anders machen. Zudem sind die Bilder alle selbst hochgeladen und kein einziges aus der Wookieepedia kopiert. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:27, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Okay, wie es aussieht, lade ich jetzt mein erstes von der Wookieepedia kopiertes Bild hoch. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:03, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Hallo! Ich möchte dich bitten, Bilder von KotOR-Sachen mit mir zumindest abzusprechen, weil ich entweder alle habe oder alle besorgen kann. 19:36, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Okay, ich werde versuchen, in Zukunft dran zu denken. Aber findest du das Bild an sich besser? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:37, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, sicher. Nur leider ist es nicht größer verfügbar. 19:43, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) BK Hi Sinclair. Danke für den Hinweis. Ich würde es nur begrüßen, wenn du mich die Sache hättest ändern lassen. Immerhin habe ich sie unter UC. Das soll jetzt kein Vorwurf sein. Aber solche BKs nerven^^. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 21:35, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Oh, da hab ich jetzt gar nicht dran gedacht. Tut mir Leid, ich werde mich dann mal zurückhalten. ;-) Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:37, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ist doch kein Problem! Danke für dein Verständnis! Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 21:39, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Blackhole Sturmtruppen Hallo IvanSinclair. Wie ich grade festgestellt habe hast du meinen Verweis auf die Shadow Trooper wieder rausgenommen. Allerdings steht in diesem noch der Verweis auf die Blackholes. Meine Intention war es die beiden Artikel zu verbinden. Gruß, --Exodianecross 19:14, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Danke für den Hinweis, ich habe schlichtweg nicht dran gedacht, dass da auch sowas stehen könnte. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:32, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Eigentlich schade. Die Verweise haben mir gut gefallen und irgendwie finde ich es auch logisch daß die Blackholes Wurzeln haben die bei den Klonkriegern liegen! --Exodianecross 20:08, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Hm, vielleicht wurden sie ja von den Shadow Troopern inspiriert, ist halt dumm, dass es da (noch) nichts offizielles zu gibt. ::::Da es die Black Hole-Sturmtruppen schon vorher gab (alte Comics), war es wohl eher andersherum.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:32, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::::Ja, ich meine In-Universe oder wie man das nennt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:35, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ich hab mir mal den Eintrag in der Datenbank angeschaut, direkt Unrecht hattest du nicht. Die Blackhole Sturmtruppen wurden zumindest von ihnen inspiriert. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 01:18, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) Löschung Servus! Ich möchte nicht unhöflich werden, aber hört bitte auf ANDAUERNd vorschnell zu löschen!!!! es war noch nicht fertig und ich füge die quellen jetzt ein...und nein ein eigener Artikel ist blöd, da es zu wenig Infos gibt!!!! Liebe Grüße Ghorm Fett 18:29, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ja, das kann ich gut verstehen und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Den Einwand, dass es nicht genug Infos kann ich allerdings weniger verstehen. Für den Ultra-Droideka könnte man durchaus einen gescheiten Artikel schreiben. Und wenn es nicht mehr Infos gibt, dann gibt es eben nicht mehr und der Artikel hat trotz allem seine Daseins-Berechtigung. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:42, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Greifdroide Wie ich gesehen habe, bist du der einzige, der inhaltliche Änderungen am Artikel vorgenommen hat. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du vieleicht eine Zusammenfassung in den Artikel B-Serie schreiben könntest. Also so wie die anderen Modelltexte. Wäre sehr nett von dir. Gruß, - Backup 09:51, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Done, passt hoffentlich so. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 11:14, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Danke! Ich ändere vieleicht noch ein bischen den Wortlaut, aber sonst ist es so gut! Gruß, - Backup 11:16, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Könntest du vielleicht auch zum B1-A-Luftkampfdroiden einen Text verfassen? Das fände ich sehr nett! Gruß, - Backup 18:51, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Jopp, kann ich machen. Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich auch den Hauptartikel erweitern. Kann allerdings ein Momentchen dauern, weil ich mein UC bei Sprinter-Staffel schon ein wenig überzogen habe. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:07, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Danke im Vorraus! - Backup 19:09, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Okay, vergiss das mit der Sprinter-Staffel, die mach ich zwar noch, aber ist ja erstmal irrelevant. Hab den Droiden dann mal ergänzt, ich hoffe mal, es passt halbwegs. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:49, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::Danke! Ich denke auch mal, dass das so in Ordnung geht! Gruß, - Backup 21:30, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) B2-AA Finden sich nicht auch alle Infos in Die Bruchlandung? Backup 20:21, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Hast Recht, nur die Details stehen in Galaxy at War, aber die stehen ja eh nur im Hauptartikel. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:24, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Könntest du bitte mal überprüfen, ob es sich definitiv um die gleichen Droiden handelt? Wie in der Artikeldiskussion auch schon erwähnt, wurde der Artikel in der WP nach B2-'RP' verschoben. Verwiesen wird auf Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1, folglich ist die Übereinstimmung bewiesen. Der Artikel für den B2-AA ist jedoch noch nicht erstellt worden, sodass im Artikel der Quelle ein roter Schriftzug zeigt. Ich bedanke mich schonmal und hoffe, dass du da etwas herausfinden kannst. Gruß, - Backup 18:50, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Hat sich erledigt! Pandora kann auch auf die Quelle zugreifen. Danke dennoch - Backup 20:54, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Ja, sorry, dass ich nicht geantwortet hatte, aber ich wollte erstmal schauen, ob ich auch außerhalb des Buches noch Hinweise finden kann. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:56, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) Fehler Bei dem Artikel Massentreiber-Geschütz‎ steht, dass auch AT-TEs über ein solches Geschütz verfügen. Beim AT-TE ist aber nur von einer schweren Projektilkanone und Anti-Personengeschützen die Rede. Was ist richtig? --Peter Dis 20:45, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Es stimmt beides, da das Massentreiber-Geschütz letztlich eine Projektilkanone ist. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:52, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) ARC 170 Erstmal danke für die kleine Hilfe (umformulieren)! :) Und wegen dem Unvollständigkeit: Ich habe gedacht das hat den gleichen Sinn wie "Hilf mit" und es sieht besser aus als dieser "rote kasten", aber jetzt wo du es geändert hast ist mir der Unterschied erst aufgefallen. (ich idiot -.-) --Mexl17 21:43, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Kein Problem, dafür bin ich ja da. Und du brauchst dir nicht einzureden, du seist ein Idiot, so etwas weiß man eben am Anfang nicht. ;) Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:54, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) Cold assault battle droid Und ich störe schon wieder! Wie ich gesehen habe besitzt du die The Clone Wars Campaign Guide! In der WP wird in dem Artikel Cold assault battle droid unter anderem diese Quelle angegeben. Deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob du darüber Informationen sammeln könntest, um diesen Droiden dann in B-Serie einzubauen. Ich bedanke mich auch nocheinmal für die Hife, die du mir bis jetzt geleistet hast und hoffe, dass du mir auch diesesmal helfen kannst. Gruß, - Backup 14:38, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Nichts zu danken, wie immer hoffe ich, dass du mit dem Text zufrieden bist. Aber dir steht es ja sowieso frei, Änderungen vorzunehmen, den groben Rahmen hast du jedenfalls.^^ Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:18, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Auch wenn du es nicht als nötig betrachtest, bedanke ich mich nocheinmal. Diesmal wüsste ich nicht, was ich noch ändern sollte! Gruß, - Backup 06:55, 26. Nov. 2009 (CET) IRC Komm doch mal rein! - Backup 14:59, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Kannst du gerade? - Backup 17:36, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Blubb? Pandora Diskussion 19:03, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) Linkfix bei Darth Vader Ich versteh nich, warum du die Linkfixkorrektur bei Darth Vader in Darth Vader immer mal wieder machst. Von Darth Vader kommt doch automatisch ne Weiterleitung (z.B. gestern bei der Seite Venator-Klasse Sternzerstörer ). Ich würd mich freuen, wenn du mir deine Gründe sagst. Vll. verstehe ich die. MfG Anoon Bondara 12:23, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Einerseits habe ich mir sagen lassen, dass durch die ganzen Weiterleitungen der Server unnötig belastet wird, wodurch es ja sinnvoller ist, direkt auf den Artikel zu verlinken und andererseits hat das auch ästhetische Gründe, ich kann es nämlich gar nicht leiden, wenn oben links "(Weitergeleitet von Darth Vader)" steht, mag vielleicht albern klingen, aber ich finde es störend. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:27, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::OK, mach du das. Ich kann das nachvollziehn, werde die Sache aber nicht auch noch anfangen. Reicht ja, wenn du das machst! Anoon Bondara 22:11, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) Raumschiffvorlage Könntest du hier bitte nochmal die schiffe nach Alphabet sortieren (so wie es vorher schon war), und vielleicht so Sachen wie Yachten rausschmeißen, da diese ja nicht zwingend vom Militär genutzt wurden? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:41, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Das mit dem Sortieren macht Sinn und das werde ich auch tun, allerdings finde ich das mit den Yachten ein wenig problematisch, da die Vorlage ja nur "Raumschiffe" der Galaktischen Republik heißt, diese können ja auch nicht militärische Schiffe beinhalten, oder? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:29, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ursprünglich hieß sie ja mal Raumschiffe der GAR, aber man muss hier scheinbar jedem erstmal erzählen, dass die Große Armee der Republik keine eigene Fraktion (innerhalb der Fraktion Galaktische Republik) ist. Jedenfalls ist diese Vorlage ähnlich wie die Raumjäger des Imperiums o.ä. als Auflistung der militärisch genutzten Raumschiffe anzusehen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:58, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Was man noch machen könnte, dass man Zeitabschnitte in die vorlage einbaut, so dass man zwischen Klonkriegen u.ä. unterschieden kann. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:22, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Aayla Secura hey wieso willst du mein schönes Bild löschen ??? Also ich finds tool =) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kacken (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:32, 30. Jan. 2010) :FanArt darf grundsätzlich nur hochgeladen werden, wenn es von Hochlader selbst stammt oder der Eigentümer die verwendung ausdrücklich gestattet hat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:39, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Blackout Hey Ivan, kann ich mal fragen wieso du das mit dem Decepticon weggemacht hast? Liebe Grüße --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:44, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Ich hab da keine wirkliche Relevanz gesehen, soweit ich mich erinnere hat Blackout die Basis einfach vernichtet, wenn er einen Stromausfall verursacht hatte oder du der Meinung bist, dass es relevant ist, füg es ruhig wieder ein. Allerdings wäre es denke ich sinnvoll, zu schreiben, inwiefern man diesen Blackout mit jenem in Verbindung bringen kann, denn so sehe ich da erstmal keinen Zusammenhang. Sonst müsste man ja bei unzähligen Raumschiffen ins HdK schreiben, dass es auch in diesem oder jenen Spiel ein Raumschiff/Flugzeug/Fahrzeug mit dem Namen gab. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:57, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich meinte jetzt eig. im gesamten Film taucht er auf^^ Der Pave Low. (außerdem wird das ziemlich häufig auch bei anderen Artikeln gemacht, außerdem ist das doch interessant zu wissen.) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:01, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja, das schon, aber den einzigen Zusammenhang den ich da jetzt irgendwo sehe, ist, dass er sich in einen Hubschrauber transformiert und das ein Fluggerät ist, während der Klon ein Pilot ist. Aber das finde ich ist etwas weit gegriffen.^^ Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:05, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) B1-Kampfdroide Hallo! Ich wollte nur wissen, warum du meine letzte Änderung am entsprechenden Artikel rückgängig gemacht hast. Du schreibst: B1-Versionen gibt es trotzdem und da hast du Recht, aber sind diese im Abschnitt darunter (Modifikationen) aufgelistet. Die von mir entfernten Informationen haben sich ausschließlich auf die Droiden der OOM-Serie bezogen und standen im Artikel, weil diese Serie als solche bisher nicht berücksichtigt worden war. Ich bitte um Antwort, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 20:19, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir jetzt nicht ganz folgen kann, aber ich kann die Kommandanten und die beiden anderen weiter unten nicht finden. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:33, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Nein, Kommandanten, Sicherheitskräfte, Kanoniere (hier AAT-Piloten) und Piloten sind nicht weiter unten aufgelistet! Bei ihnen handelt es sich aber auch nicht um B1-Kampfdroiden, sondern um Produkte der OOM-Serie. Deshalb habe ich diese Informationen aus dem Artikel entfernt, weil sie eigentlich nicht in diesen gehören. Kannst du mir jetzt folgen? Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 20:38, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Ah ja, jetzt weiß ich worauf du hinauswillst, genau darauf bezog sich jedoch auch meine Aussage. Dass es sowohl OOM- wie auch B1-Kommandanten etc. gab, steht übrigens auf Seite 188 im TCW-Campaign Guide. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:47, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich denke ich habe verstanden, worauf du hinaus möchtest. ::::#In der Box steht nicht, dass es B1-Kommandanten etc. gibt, sondern nur, dass Kampfdroiden, was die B1 ausschließlich sind, keine Markierungen haben, Piloten blaue und so weiter. Es geht darum, dass die anderen Droiden kein Farbschema haben. ::::#Wenn du den Text darüber meinst ... the Trade Federation, with their OOM-Series battle droids, and the Geonosians, with their ... B1-Series battle droids, kann ich folgendes sagen: Der Republik ist vor der Blockade von Naboo bekannt, dass die Handelsföderation Droiden produzieren lässt, die der OOM-Serie und in geringerem Maße die der B-Serie. In Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds steht, dass die Geonosianer die Droiden für die HF zum Teil produziert haben (Seite 58), hierbei handelt es sich um die B-Serie, denn in der TCWCG steht beim MTT (Seite 200), Crew: 4 OOM..., Passengers: 112 B1 ::::Ich hoffe du verstehst, was ich versuche zu erklären. - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 21:15, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Ich habe mich jetzt allerdings tatsächlich nur auf die Box bezogen, allerdings nicht auf den von dir genannten Teil, sondern auf: This practice is mainly confined to OOM-Series and B-Series battle droids., bzw. die damit verbundenen anderen Aussagen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:22, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Achja! Ich denke die weitergehende Aussage bezieht sich darauf, dass sich die B1- und OOM-Droiden bis auf Markierungen und Tornister optisch gleichen. Darf ich dann wieder entfernen? Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 21:25, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Also mir persönlich wäre es lieber, wenn es drinbleiben würde, da dort so wie ich das sehe B1- und OOM-Droiden zusammengefasst und von den anderen Droiden differenziert betrachtet werden, bzw. ja auch gesagt wird, dass sich diese Farbgebung haupsächlich auf diese beiden Droiden beschränkt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:36, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::# Ich wollte gucken, wie man es praktischer umformulieren könnte und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Version von dir nicht mit der übereinstimmt, die vor meinem Edit zu sehen war. In der aktuellen Version sind auf diese Weise weitere Fehler aufgetaucht (hast du das neu geschrieben, oder?) :::::::# Grundsätzlich haben Informationen über die OOM-Serie in dem Artikel nichts verloren, erst recht nicht in dem Umfang. Wenn du meinst, könnte man folgendes oder ähnliches schreiben: Um die B1-Kampfdroiden von ihren optisch gleichen Vorgängern der OOM-Serie unterscheiden zu können, wurden diese aufgabenspezifisch markiert. Kommandanten wurden mit gelben, Sicherheitskräfte mit roten bis kastanienbraunen und Piloten und Techniker mit blauen Markierungen versehen. Mehr Informationen sind aber nicht angebracht. :::::::# Ich sehe es ja gerne, wenn andere Benutzer die Artikel bearbeiten, die mich interressiere, da ich so vielleicht auch neues erfahre. Aber wenn sich Fehler wie hier einschleichen, nur weil man nicht einmal alles in einer Quelle gelesen hat, ist das nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft. Seit ich mit dem Artikel B-Serie angefangen hab, habe ich etliche Informationen über die Droiden herrausgefunden, wobei anfangs viele Informationen wiedersprüchlich zu seien schienen. Besonders problematisch war hier der Konflikt mit der OOM-Serie, welchen ich inzwischen durschaut zu haben glaube. Die doch sehr lange Ausseinandersetzung mit dem Thema hat mir auf dem Gebiet einen recht guten Durch- und Überblick verschafft. Ich möchte niemanden daran hindern an den Artikeln zu schreiben, doch denke ich, würde es mehr bringen wenn man mir entsprechend sagt, was man schreiben möchte. Denn ich habe nach Vervollständigung von den Artikel B-Serie und OOM-Serie natürlich auch vor die einzelnen Modell-Artikel vollständig zu erstellen/zu überarbeiten. ::::::::Puuh, hab ich viel geschrieben ;) Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 22:13, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Wenn dem so ist, dann habe ich natürlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Aber die Markierungen haben ja so erstmal nichts mit der OOM-Serie zu tun, sondern mit den Lebewesen in der Armee, um ihnen den Überblick zu erleichtern. Was für Fehler habe ich denn eingebaut? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:21, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::Um die B1-Kampfdroiden von ihren optisch gleichen Vorgängern der OOM-Serie '''unterscheiden zu können', wurden diese aufgabenspezifisch markiert.'' Hier habe ich doch geschrieben, dass die Markierungen dazu dienen, dass die Lebewesen dadurch den Überblick behalten. Nun zum Fehler. Du schreibst folgenden zusätzlichen Satz: Die '''Handelsföderation' verwendete jedoch weiterhin OOM-Droiden für diese Aufgabe.'' Wie ich hier doch bereits mehrfach gesagt habe, geht aus derselben Quelle, auf die du dich bezogen hast, hervor, dass diese Aufgaben nur von OOM-Droiden ausgeführt wurden und nicht von den B1. Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 06:47, 8. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::::Nein, am Anfang des Kapitels über die KUS heißt es, wie du schon richtig geschrieben hast, dass die Fahrzeuge der Handelsföderation ausschließlich von OOM-Droiden gesteuert werden. Allerdings wird ja wie ich bereits erwähnte in der Box erwähnt, dass es die ganzen Varianten als OOM- und B1-Version gab. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:31, 8. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::::In der Box steht folgendes (Selbstübersetzung): ::::::::::::DROIDEN FARBEN ::::::::::::Im Gegensatz zum farbenabhängigen Rangsystem der Großen Armee der Republik, gab es in der Droidenarmee der Separatisten nur zwei Unterscheidungen im Rang: Kommandanten und Soldaten. Allerdings wurden spezialisierte Kampfdroiden oft in verschiedenen Farben bemalt, damit das organische Personal diese leicht auseinanderhalten konnte. Diese Praxis ist fast ausschließlich auf Droiden der OOM-Serie und der B1-Serie beschränkt. Bei anderen Droiden - wie Droidekas, IG-Lanzenkampfdroiden, und auch den B2-Superkampfdroiden - wurde diese Sitte zur Unterscheidung nicht praktiziert. ::::::::::::Droiden Offizier: Gelb ::::::::::::Sicherheitsdroide: Rot ::::::::::::Piloten/Technikerdroiden: Blau ::::::::::::Kampfdroiden: Keine :::::::::::::So! Wie ich gesagt habe steht dort nur, dass im Komplex B1-OOM Markierungen benutzt wurden, um ein Unterscheidungsmerkmal zu haben. Schließlich sind diese Droiden ansonsten äußerlich identisch. Die vier Typen unten sind Beispiele, von denen sich die ersten drei auf die OOM-Serie beziehen und das vierte den B1-Kampfdroiden verkörpert. Wenn du immer noch nicht verstehst, worauf ich hinaus möchte dann präzisiere bitte deine Aussage. Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 15:26, 8. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Vorlage:Truppenverbände der GAR Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, ich glaube man sollte entweder diese Vorlage verwenden, da die Klonkrieger Typen auch in der Kat: Militärische Einheiten (GAR) drin sind oder man macht ne neue Kat:Klonkrieger Typen. Dann kann man auch ne andere Vorlage erstellen. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 22:10, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Eigentlich hättest du es bemerken müssen, dass sich in der Kat dort neben Truppenverbänden Einheitentypen befinden und sie von vornherein nicht in die Vorlage mit den einzelnen Truppenverbänden packen sollen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:59, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Klon-Kommandant Moin Ivan Sinclair. Das ist ein Rang, aber auch ein Klonkrieger-Typ, da er eine besondere Ausbildung genießt. Somit unterscheidet er sich von den andern Klonkriegern. - [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 20:41, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Richtlinien? Auch welche "Richtlinien" beziehst du dich eigentlich gerade? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:01, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Achso, das meiste werden wohl nur Updates gewesen sein, bei denen ich aus Versehen auch die "Anpassung an Richtlinien" angegeben habe. Aber bei den anderen habe ich die richtige Hochladen-Vorlage eingefügt, ich dachte, das wär in Ordnung. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:07, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Nun, die Hochladen-Vorlage ist keineswegs vorgeschrieben, mann kann die verwenden, aber muss es nicht, da es mauell ebensogut geht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:08, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Okay, das wusste ich nicht, ich dachte mittlerweile müsste man die verwenden. Ich werd dann ab jetzt nur noch Standard-Zusammenfassungen wie Update und Inhaltliche Korrektur verwenden. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:15, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Strahlentruppen Hi IvanSinclair, danke für die große Ergänzung deinerseits. Jetzt macht der Artikel noch viel mehr her^^. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:26, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Kein Ding, war ja mehr oder minder vor allem im eigenen Interesse. Dummerweise sind eben auch die Infos aus den vier Quellen noch immer recht wenig, da diese sich zum Teil noch überschneiden. Da wünscht man sich glatt noch die Quellen der WP... Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:50, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kekse Woah, meine ersten Kekse, vielen Dank. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:35, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) 2-1B Sorry hab zu spät den Unterschied zwischen Charakter und Klasse verstanden. Wäre nett, wenn du mich das nächste Mal gleich benachrichtigen könntest ^^. Danke, Gruß Meister Plo Koon 13:55, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) 19 VSY Hab grad gesehen, dass du die Anderung von JadenKorr rückgängig gemacht hast, weil dir die Quelle fehlt. Sieht man nicht sogar in E III, dass Anakin im Ratszimmer kleine Kinder angreift? War das vieleicht dieser Bear-clan von dem JadenKorr in seiner Ergänzung sprach? Gruß --Lorian Nod 14:26, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, vielleicht war er es, vielleicht auch nicht. Da es scheinbar noch keine Quelle gibt, die das ganze belegt, nützt es auch nichts, da irgendwelche Spekulationen einzubauen. Und davon mal abgesehen, wieso sollte ausgerechnet der Bear-clan derjenige sein, der von Vader angegriffen wird? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:46, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habe die Szene nicht im Kopf, aber vielelicht sind es ja diesselben Kinder. Zumindest mal der dritte von rechts auf diesem Bild: Datei:Younglings.jpg, sieht dem Jungen, der in E III (in besagter Szene) sagt: "Meister Skywalker, was sollen wir tun?", ziemlich ähnlich. Auch das asiatisch aussehende Mädchen taucht in der Ratskammer wieder auf. Allerdings, sieht man in der Szene keine Aliens, die wie auf dem Bild erkennbar, eigentlich dabei sein sollten. --Lorian Nod 15:18, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Dennoch gibt es keine Quelle dafür, ob sie dort starb oder nicht, also hat es weder in ihrem, noch in irgendeinem anderen Artikel was verloren. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:04, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Klon Marines Warum hast du meine Änderung dort rückgängig gemacht? Du hast gesagt Spielmechanik, aber ich weiss nur grob was das bedeutet.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'DCF']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 20:16, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Spielmechanik meint, das etwas in den Quellen nur so gemacht wird, um das Spiel spielbarer, fairer, etc zu machen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:20, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) TFU-Projekt Erstmal vielen Dank für das große Uptade von der "Liste von Fahrzeugen". Ich wollte dich jedoch fragen, ob du dir sicher bisst, dass mit der "Kopfgeldjägerverkleidung" im Spiel die Beskar'gam gemeint ist. Kopfgeldjäger heißt ja nicht gleich Mandalorianer. B1-Kampfdroide 18:56, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Kein Problem und keine Sorge, das müsst ihr nicht alles selbst abarbeiten, ich setze euch ja nicht einfach so eine Liste vor. Dann hätte ich auch direkt mal eine Frage, wird es auch Listen von Droiden und Organisationen oder ähnlichem geben, bzw. könnte ich diese auch selbst erstellen? Was die Verkleidung angeht, da bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass es eine Beskar'gam ist, da ich das Spiel aktuell wieder spiele (PSP) und diese dort exakt wie die typische Mando-Rüstung aussieht, nur eben noch mit etwas Stoff daran. Wenn du dich allerdings noch selbst davon überzeugen möchtest, kann ich dir diesen Link empfehlen. Die Figur basiert direkt auf dem Kostüm des Spiels, sie beinhaltet sogar noch den typischen Helm. Achja, im Comic kann man diese auch sehr gut erkennen, in dem Teil, in dem Galen nach Rahm Kota sucht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:18, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::# Ich habe im Comic nachgeschaut, und du hattest recht! Es ist eindeutig die Beskar'gam. ::# Du kannst gerne Listen von Droiden und Orgnisationen erstellen. Trag dich doch auch im Projekt ein! B1-Kampfdroide 19:29, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja, muss ich mal schauen, aber ich werde ja ohnehin die ein oder andere Sache ergänzen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:42, 19. Aug. 2010 (CEST) B2-HA Superkampfdroide Du hast meinen Eintrag der auf "Superheftig Jedi" hinweist gelöscht, warum? Du hast auch auf die Diskussion hingewiesen, aber da steht nichts! --Exodianecross 13:36, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Achso, ja. Das war auf den Diskussionsbeitrag mit dem Titel Kommander bezogen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:08, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habe das jetzt immer noch nicht so ganz verstanden Ivan Sinclair, aber ich habe die Rodia-Geschichte jetzt wieder in den Artikel eingefügt. Ich räume auch ein, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht! Gestern habe ich mir "Superheftig Jedi" nochmal angesehen und festgestellt, daß der Kwazelschlund nur einen normalen B2 zerstört hat, nicht den B2-HA! Gruß, --Exodianecross 08:34, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Die Sache ist die, dass es neben dem B2-HA noch eine Kommandanten-Version des Superkampfdroiden gibt, die auf dem B2-HA basiert. Daher sollte man die Droiden, die in TCW und sonstwo über Befehlsgewalt verfügen, nicht in den B2-HA-Artikel einfügen, da diese meiner Meinung nach Kommandanten sind. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:12, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST)